


Sugar In His Coffee

by apieformydean



Series: I've Got You [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feels, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, M/M, Moreid, No Smut, Not kidding bunch of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You have no idea how long I wanted to tell you. This case, what happened... it made me realize that any day can be our last.’ </p><p>Takes place somewhere during season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar In His Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyoo so here I am, with the fic for a prompt from Aspie_Giraffe: "id love to see some cute moreid moments during the series, maybe some hurt comfort"  
> Enjoy ^^

Spencer felt like falling. With no walls around him, falling into nothing. Endlessly drifting into darkness, in which he barely felt like a person any more. With closed eyes, he was waiting for the end, for reaching the bottom of the pit, if there even was such.

‘Reid...’ a voice called his name, and first he couldn’t even recognize where it came from. It was surrounding him, it came from everywhere. ‘I’m so sorry, kid.’

It was familiar. The voice... it was somebody he cared for. But somehow this tone didn’t match the speaker. Now it sounded like the saddest person on Earth. The falling slowed down and Spencer listened.

‘I wasn’t there, I should have been, but I wasn’t. I can’t... can’t fix this. Doesn’t matter how hard I try... They say you can’t hear me... I’m such an idiot.’

 _Morgan_ \- the name flashed in Reid’s brain, and slowly, very slowly it was filled with meaning. Derek Morgan. Profiler at the BAU of the FBI. His co-worker. His best friend.

And love of his life.

A rope appeared in front of him. It was long and Spencer knew it would be hard to climb up on it, but he had to do it anyway. Derek wasn’t an idiot, Reid did hear him talk. He had to show him.

Grabbing the rope, Spencer tried to pull himself up.

And suddenly, the numbness was replaced by horrible pain. Now he could feel every inch of himself, from head to toe. He clenched his teeth and pulled himself higher. Throbbing pain attacked his head, just above his left eyebrow. He cried out, but made no sound. Silent in agony, he put his hands higher and higher, pushed himself with his jelly-like legs. He could only see Morgan’s face in front of himself.

He had no idea, what Morgan wanted to fix, but he felt it was in connection with the nothing around him.

A spot of white light appeared high at the end of the rope, and now Reid had something to reach. It was still painful to climb, but somehow less intense, more like slow burning. He climbed a bit faster, but it still felt like for ever. _Hand after hand_ \- he told himself. - _Just a little bit higher..._

And finally there he was, in front of the light, and as he reached out, the shimmering whiteness exploded, and filled the emptiness around Spencer.

He slowly opened his eyes. His eyelids were heavy, and machines were peeping on his right. The pain left his body, but not his head, that spot on his forehead above his eyebrow. He was looking at a ceiling, bright white and sterile.

Reid tried to turn his head, but it was pulsating, so he decided against it. Only with eyes, he glared to the right. Machines flickered, all of them were somehow connected to him, with tubes of various sizes. Peering to the left, all words left his head.

Derek was sitting next to him on a chair, face down on Reid’s bed. His broad shoulders trembled, and Spencer was shocked to realize: the agent was crying.

He wanted to speak, but his tongue was thick and mouth was dry.

‘Morgan.’ he murmured, but it was hard to articulate, so it sounded rather like "muvgahn". However, the agent next to him jumped, and looked at him with huge eyes. He didn’t speak for which felt like hours, and when he did, he was uncertain as ever.

‘You... you woke up.’ it was a statement, not a question. Derek didn’t want to ask it, because he was too afraid to get "no" as an answer.

‘Yeah.’ Spencer breathed. Morgan stood up to make it easier for Reid to look at him in the eye. He was wearing jeans and a white V-neck. He wiped away his tears, and a small smile appeared on his lips.

‘How are you, kid?’ he asked softly, composing himself.

‘Great.’ Spencer smiled back, and Morgan started to chuckle.

‘Okay, sorry, wrong question.’ the older man shook his head.

‘What ha... happened?’ Reid asked, painfully pronouncing every syllable. He grimaced from his sore throat.

‘No, Pretty Boy, don’t speak.’ Morgan told him, quietly but determined. ‘So you don’t remember anything?’

Spencer thought about it for a minute, but he had to shake his head. The falling was the only thing he remembered.

‘We were chasing an unsub. He was hiding in a warehouse, with a girl who was his hostage. We cornered them, and you got there first...’ Morgan’s voice broke and he coughed to cover it. Spencer waited patiently. He could now recall some things.

Barbara Something was the hostage’s name. She was 16, taken away from her friends while camping. But something was wrong... Spencer couldn’t tell what, but Derek answered that for him.

‘Turned out the girl had Stockholm syndrome. She wanted to protect the man. You didn’t know, and were focusing on the unsub, talking to him. Didn’t see the girl taking out a gun. I saw it, but I was too far... the whole scene was like I was watching it in slow-mo, you know? The girl fired, you collapsed on the ground, and I... I lost control. I shouldn’t have shot them, but...’ Morgan’s eyes were glowing desperately. ‘I thought I’ve lost you.’

Now it was all clear. The girl shot him in the head. How he survived, he had no idea. Obviously if Morgan hadn’t been there in time, he wouldn’t have made it.

‘You... are a... hero.’ Reid stated in a hoarse voice.

‘No, I’m worthless!’ Derek snapped up and hit his thigh with his fist. ‘I couldn’t protect you, so what is the purpose of me being your partner?’ he asked, looking at Spencer in the eye, and the younger man recoiled against the bed. He had never seen his friend like this: filled with so much self-hatred.

‘You don’t... have to...’

‘Yes I do!’ the older agent protested. ‘If you wouldn’t... if I had come late, I would have never forgiven myself.’

‘But I’m here.’ Spencer managed to say, feeling a twist in his guts. Morgan saved his life and he didn’t even consider it a success.

‘That’s true.’ Derek admitted, finally calming down. His eyes were roaming across Spencer’s face. They were silent for a moment, but then he spoke in a soft voice: ‘You are still beautiful, you know that?’ he asked with a small smile.

Reid couldn’t even imagine what he must looked like, but he was sure it wasn’t "beautiful". The word was so foreign from Derek, but Spencer’s weak heart fluttered in his chest.

‘I don’t know that.’ he said instead.

‘You always were.’ Morgan smiled at him. ‘You have no idea how long I wanted to tell you. This case, what happened... it made me realize that any day can be our last.’ He spoke quietly. ‘And each one is a waste if I can’t spend it with you.’

Spencer wasn’t sure if in this condition he could blush, but he almost certainly did.

‘Kiss me.’ Reid asked breathlessly, and not in a moment, Derek’s lips were on his, gently but sweetly kissing. He obviously didn’t want to do anything too vehemently, didn’t want to hurt him, so after just some seconds, they parted. It was unbelievably hard not to beg for more. It felt right. Frankly, it was the best thing Spencer could imagine. And now, that he knew what Derek’s lips tasted like, he didn’t want to settle for less.

Morgan caressed his cheek, with such loving expression Reid felt his heart was beating fast in his chest. He was speechless. He wanted to tell Derek he wanted him from the very first moment they met, that he needed him like he needed air in his lungs, sugar in his coffee, like... he couldn’t even express how much the man meant to him.

‘Now rest, Pretty Boy. I’ll go and tell the others you’re awake. They worried about you.’ Morgan spoke softly, taking a last look at his beautiful genius, and went to the door. As he opened it, a small voice spoke behind him.

‘I love you... Derek.’ the words were weak and hoarse but the most wonderful Morgan could ever ask for. In two seconds, Spencer fell asleep. He must have been very exhausted. Before stepping out of the room, he quietly mumbled:

‘Love you too, Spence.’

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts - and just comments in general - are always welcomed :DD


End file.
